villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear/Gallery
Images and videos of a callous Sunnyside Daycare leader Lots-O' Huggin' Bear from the 2010 Oscar winning, Disney/Pixar movie, Toy Story 3. Gallery Images Promotional Images LotsOHugginBear.png 5702.0.png Lotso 3.PNG ''Toy Story 3'' 830.png|Lotso's toy mode. Tumblr lajk4bGTXg1qa44fmo1 500.png|Lotso unwrapped C242FDFA-B6E4-4B11-9073-0606FA2B8BF4.jpeg|Lotso played by Daisy. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5953.jpg|Lotso heading to Daisy's Lotso replaced.jpg|Lotso realizes that he was replaced Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg|Lotso feeling heart-broken and betrayed about the incident. toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6020.jpg|"She replaced us. Come on."-Lotso becomes evil toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6028.jpg|"She replaced all of us!" Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg|"Didn't she?!" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg|"She don't love you no more." Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6044.jpg|"Now come on!" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6069.jpg|Loto falls off the truck. toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6081.jpg|Lotso sees Sunnyside Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6091.jpg|Lotso rises toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6100.jpg|Lotso heads to Sunnyside which he later turns into a prison with nightmares Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2499.jpg|"Well hello there." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2502.jpg|"I thought I heard new voices." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2509.jpg|"Welcome to Sunnyside, folk. I'm Lots-O' Hugging Bear but please call me Lotso" Lotso hugging buzz.png|"First thing y'all got to know about me is that I'm a hugger" Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2536.jpg|"Aw you've been through a lot today, haven't you?" Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2547.jpg|"Well you're safe now. We're all cast-offs here. We've all been dumped, donated, yard saled, second handed and just plain throw out." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2564.jpg|"But just you wait. You'll be donated was the best thing that ever happened to ya." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2579.jpg|"All day long, five days a week." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2593.jpg|"Well now, I’ll tell ya. When the kids get old, new ones come in. And when they get old, new ones replace them." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2618.jpg|"You'll never be outgrown, neglected, never abandoned or forgotten. No owners meets no heartbreak." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2641.jpg|"So you got donated by this Andy? Well it's his loss, Sheriff. He can't hurt you no more." 43 Sunnyside.png|Lotso and Ken give Woody and his friends around Sunnyside. 72 trio.png|Lotso with Woody and Buzz. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3030.jpg|“Welcome to Sunnyside folks.” Lotso toy Story.jpg|"Ken? What's going on here? Why is this toy tied up?" Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4878.jpg|“Got out?” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4883.jpg|“Oh no, no no! This isn't how we treat our guests. If they owe my shorts.“ Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4888.jpg|“I'm so sorry about this.”- Lotso unties Buzz Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4918.jpg|(Buzz: Lotso, there's been a mistake.) “A Mistake?” (* Buzz unties his ankles*) (Buzz:The children in the caterpillar room are not age-appropriate for me and my friends.) (*Buzz faces Lotso*) (Buzz:We respectfully request a transfer to the butterfly room.) Why request granted!” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4922.jpg|(Ken: But Lotso!) “Hush now, Kenneth!“ Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4927.jpg|“This toy showed ingentive leadership. Why I'd say, we have ourselves a keeper. You hear that? We got…” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4943.jpg|“...a keeper!” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4966.jpg|“We're calling you up to the big leagues, son! From now on, you'll have anything you want!” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4983.jpg|“Whoa, Whoa. Hold on there, Boss man. Those caterpillar kids need someone to play with.” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5018.jpg|“While none of us do, I agree. Which is why, for the good of our community, we ask the newer toys, the stronger ones, to take one the hardships the rest of us can't bear anymore.” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5024.jpg|“Family man, huh? I understand.” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5026.jpg|“Put him back in the timeout chair.”-Lotso reveals his nature to Buzz. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg|“Bring in the bookworm.” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5065.jpg|"Let's see here." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5078.jpg|" Let's see here. 'Accessories', 'maintenance', oh! Here we go! Remove screws to access battery compartment." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.jpg|"To return your Buzz Lightyear action figure to its original factory settings…" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5116.jpg|"…slide the switch from play to demo." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg|"Go? Why, you just got here." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg|"And in the nick of time too." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5301.jpg|"And in the nick of time too. We were running low on volunteers for the little ones. They just love new toys now, don't they?" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg|"Well, here's the thing, sweet potato. You ain't leaving Sunnyside." Lotso-mr-and mrs-potato head.jpg|Mrs. potato head stands up to Lotso toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5339.jpg|Lotso plucks Mrs. Potato Head's mouth. toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5342.jpg|“That's better.” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5349.jpg|Lotso bullies Mr. Potato Head by preventing him to get his wife's mouth toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5364.jpg|"Whoa, there, Missy. You're not going anywhere." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg|Lotso sees Buzz's arrival LHB.jpg|Lotso's evil grin. toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg|"Good work, Lightyear!" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5426.jpg|"Now lock them up! " toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5488.jpg|"Not him. This potato needs to learn himself manners." 2410B3B3-98BA-4698-BF57-CDCF06B79D3F.png|“Take him to the box.” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5547.jpg|"Lightyear, explain our overnight accommodations." Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5604.jpg|"I just remembered, they'll say anything to make you doubt yourself." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5636.jpg|"Listen up, folks. We got a way of doin' things here at Sunnyside. If you start at the bottom, pay your dues, life here can become a dream come true! But if you break our rules, step out of line,..." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5651.jpg|"...try to check out early,..." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5653.jpg|"...well, you're just hurting..." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5656.jpg|'...yourselves." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5667.jpg|"You all get a good night's rest. You got a full day of playtime tomorrow." toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6279.jpg|Lotso's arrival toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6288.jpg|"Rise and shine, campers! Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg|(Buzz: Commander Lotso! Sir! All quiet, nothing to report.) “Excellent work, Lightyear. Come on. We need ya back at Star Command.” DA9F9104-EFBA-4242-939B-F93A2F45FB15.jpeg|“You got a play date with destiny.” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-6682.jpg|Lotso's evil stare. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-7803.jpg|Lotso sleeping. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8543.jpg|“You lost, little doggie?" Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8548.jpg|Lotso about to kick Slinky. toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg|"Well, well, well. Look who's back." Lotso-big -baby-chunk.jpg|“What are y'all doing?. Running back to your kid? He don't love you no more.” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8609.jpg|“Tell me this sheriff. If your kid loves you so much, why is he leaving?” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8623.jpg|“You think you’re special, cowboy. You're a piece of plastic, you were made to be thrown away.” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8633.jpg|“Speak of the devil.” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8659.jpg|“Now we need toys in the caterpillar room and you need to avoid that truck. Why don't you come on back, join our family again?” DE278A87-4458-4075-82AB-A5333C0619EB.jpeg|“She’s a Barbie roll, Ken. There are million just like her!” 7A10DDDB-9B81-454B-9359-6275216A84B1.jpeg|"Fine! Then Why don’t you just join them!" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8757.jpg|“Anybody concur with Ken?” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8777.jpg|“I didn't throw you away, your kid did! Ain't one kid ever loved a toy really! Chew on that when you're at the dump!” CF3D70BD-1808-402F-8F82-2485A53C533C.jpeg|“I don’t know what you are talking about.” D0A8004C-70E4-4838-A48A-D6D7098F87F4.jpeg|“Yeah. Then she threw us.” 6E79607C-B0D8-419A-8BE3-5295F98EF8DA.jpeg|“She replaced us.” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8824.jpg|"Where did you get that?" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8829.jpg|"She never loved me!" 8A0B526E-EED7-4798-AB79-FCE3FF8B04F3.jpeg|“What you want your mommy back?” 014B6119-47A4-4491-B767-B529C1CC63D8.jpeg|“She never loved you! ” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8854.jpg|"DON'T BE SUCH A BABY!" Lotso's rise to power.png|"Push them in! All of them!" Lotso with big baby.jpg|“THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DUMMIES TRY TO THINK!” Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg|“WE'RE ALL JUST TRASH WAITING TO BE THROWN AWAY! THAT'S ALL A TOY IS!” toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8887.jpg|"Put me down you idiot." Lotso-big-baby-sparks-twitch.jpg|Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8896.jpg|"No! No! Wait a minute! Big Baby, wait!" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8947.jpg|Lotso grabs Woody's leg. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8952.jpg|Lotso drags Woody with him toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9396.jpg|Lotso asks for help. A981062C-1051-420D-832B-3686029B19BD.jpeg|Lotso holds Woody's hand. toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9460.jpg|Lotso held by Woody. Lotso-toy-story-3.jpg|Lotso sees the incineratorin great fear, thinking that he will die... Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9539.jpg|...but sees the button ot stop... Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9546.jpg|...and rushes to it... Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9552.jpg|...but needs help to reach.] toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9554.jpg|"Sherrif, the button!" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|"HELP ME!" toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9566.jpg|Lotso pushed up by Woody and Buzz... Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9578.jpg|...climbs the ladder... toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9593.jpg|...and finally made it... toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9596.jpg|...but still holds his regret on the toys. Sheriff.png|"WHERE’S YOUR KID NOW, SHERIFF?!" Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9607.jpg|Lotso's betrayal. toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9962.jpg|Lotso pops out of a garbage pile... Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9964.jpg|...and tries to escape the dump... Lotso-Out-of-Sunnyside-disney-males-25833625-1920-1080.jpg|...but stops when he sees a garbage truck... toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9980.jpg|...and picked up by a garbage man... Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9985.jpg|...and is smelled by him. Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso's well-deserved defeat as he gets strapped to the grills of the truck, possibly leading him to the incinerator one day. Misc Poster 12.png Cover 1.png|Lotso, Ken and Stretch on the Toy Story 3 DVD. Dobuel.png Miscellaneous Black and White 3D.png|Lotso watches a movie with other Pixar characters. 894.PNG|A Lotso pinata with Lee Unkrich, the director of Toy Story 3 868.PNG|Lotso with his voice actor, the legendary Ned Beatty Lotso-huggin-bear-topiary-2013.jpg|A Lotso topiary Merchandise Woody and Lotso pack.PNG|Woody and Lotso talking action figures 91ru-hm1WUL._SX466_.jpg|A lotso teddy bear s-l1600u.jpg|A Lotso Lego minifigure 91n9DMsM8qL._SL1500_.jpg|A toy set of lotso's truck 91oB0HdcgPL._AC_SS350_.jpg|A Lego toy set of Lotso leaving Woody, Hamm and the squeaky aliens to die, foreshadowing his true role in the film Videos Category:Galleries